


Yike

by orphan_account



Series: Sinners Anonymous™️ [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, OT4, Peggy is finally here as much as i want her to be, Texting, Yikes, groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and peggy: im here im queer and i wanna go home</p><p>Lion cub: never have i related to a statement more than this</p><p>TJeffs: "you never shut up"</p><p>Lion cub: you got me there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yike

**Author's Note:**

> the aftermath of 'body positivity is important boi' and 'They Talked About It'
> 
> yikesyikesyikes
> 
> i have absolutely no explanation for this sin
> 
> since this is the follow up for the previous two stories this will have mentions of past abuse and transphobia so TW !!!

_Lion cub sent a message to Sinners Anonymous™️_

Lion cub: do you ever just cry at how gay you are

Lion cub: and emotional

john: yeah we talked about the scars

laf: you weren't even with us i woke up because alex was sobbing and begging me not to leave

john: I WAS THERE WASN'T I ALEX

Lion cub: you weren't

Lion cub: i had to sob on laf thanks m8

TJeffs: ARE YOU OKAY

Lion cub: yes t don't worry

john: "t"

Lion cub: shut up you massive tortoise

maria: real talk how you feeling

Lion cub: emotionally drained

john: we're gonna take a nap now

eliza: we?

_john sent a file: we.jpg_

eliza: HOW IS HE ALREADY ASLEEP

hERCULES MULLIGAN: he hadn't slept in a good 216 hours

maria: THATS NINE DAYS HOW IS HE ALIVE

laf: don't ask about the ways of alexander

TJeffs: yike

JMads: one single yike

john: yike

laf: yike

hERCULES MULLIGAN: yike

and peggy: yike

maria: yike

eliza: yike

Angie: yike

john: we all drained ourselves from crying so we're gonna sleep bye y'all

laf: *you drained yourself

john: stfu you moist baguette

john: do you want to cuddle or not

laf: yike im on my way

hERCULES MULLIGAN: you're in the same bed as us

laf: ,,,,

hERCULES MULLIGAN: oh my g o d

-

and peggy: why are we all so gay

Angie: a question i ask myself everyday

eliza: ang

eliza: you're ace aro

Angie: fight me little sis

eliza: IM LIKE A YEAR YOUNGER

Angie: that's all it takes

-

maria: AlExAnDeR hAmIlToN

Lion cub: oh god

maria: i want you to talk to me if you ever have any thoughts about hurting yourself okay

Lion cub: yike okay

maria: seriously

Lion cub: okay maria

Lion cub: thank you

maria: no problem brother <3

Lion cub: <3

-

Lion cub: well thats the straightest I'll ever be

-

Lion cub: im bisexual

-

john: what the hell did i miss

maria: yike

-

and peggy: im here im queer and i wanna go home

Lion cub: never have i related to a statement more than this

TJeffs: "you never shut up"

Lion cub: you got me there

john: "im not straight"

Lion cub: im gonna fight you

Angie: "im gonna fight you"

Lion cub: IM EMOTIONAL I DON'T DESERVE THIS

-

Lion cub: ireallyneedtoventaboutmylifebutidontwanttomakepeopleupset

Angie: go for it babe !!!

Angie: WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA BRB

Lion cub: oh no

-

_Angie added Lion cub, eliza, and peggy, maria, john, laf, TJeffs, JMads, hERCULES MULLIGAN and AdotBurr to Fight Club._

Angie: I MADE A VENT GROUP

Angie: oh crap i added burr

AdotBurr: What is this?

Angie: it's a vent group yikes sorry a-aron

AdotBurr: Stop calling me A-aron.

_Angie kicked AdotBurr from Fight Club._

Angie: SORRY BURR

Lion cub: im not

Lion cub: can i vent now

john: i'll listen babe

laf: im here baby

eliza: i will fight anyone you want me to

maria: remember what i said a

Lion cub: maria you are a saint

Lion cub: anyway

Lion cub: SIT BACK GET SOME SNACKS AND GET COMFY BECAUSE IM NOT GONNA SHUT UP FOR AWHILE

TJeffs: you never shut up but alright

Lion cub: here we go,,,

Lion cub: so me snd laf and john and herc are all laying in bed and i finally decide to tell them about the reason i jurt myself and all my scars and yes most of them are self inflicted but let me tell you a lot of them are from my dickheaded exs samuel seabury and charles lee

Lion cub: when i was about 15 i met them and i was drunk and i ended spilling my entire life story to them and they decided they would love me and acceot me and keep me safe and golly was i wrong

Lion cub: i trusted them a lot and whe. I finally told them i was transgender they beat the shit out of me. the scars on my back and neck are from them hitting me with this staff stick wood thing they had and it got worse and worse everytime i did anything remotely wrong

Lion cub: and i would hurt myself in secret because i was scared if i looked okay they would leave me and i didn't know any better and i didn't want to be alone

Lion cub: i spiraled down from hurting myself for them to hurting myself because of them, i couldn't think straight and i was so terrified i didn't know what to do

Lion cub: then i met burr hercules laf and john and my life turned around

Lion cub: then i met angie and eliza and peggy and maria and i felt so happy i finally decided to stand up and leave them

Lion cub: of course they beat me for that and i ended up in the hospital (i blamed thomas and to this day i still feel horrible) and then thats when i confessed my feelings for john and lafayette and hercules and how much i needed them.

Lion cub: i haven't seen them in four years and i feel so much better now that im with the ones i love and away from them

Lion cub: thanks i really needed to let that out to y'all

Angie: IM ACTUALLY CRYING EHAT THE FUVK

eliza: i can confirm that im crying too

and peggy: AAASSHSSHDBSBWND IM GONNA FIGHT THEM

TJeffs: yikes i forgive you for framing me btw

Lion cub: laf is hugging me i can't bReAtH

laf: CRIES

Lion cub: my shirt is soaking wet with tears rip

TJeffs: good venting team

Lion cub: t can i punch you i need to punch somebody and i don't want to hurt my bfs

TJeffs: omw

Lion cub: wait are you actually

TJeffs: d(^-^)b

Lion cub: THE KEY IS UNDER THE MAT

Angie: i wanna come to alex' house :(

john: can we all come over and binge watch all five seasons of bob's burgers

laf: IM GAME

hERCULES MULLUGAN:MEMEMEMEME

and peggy: I'LL BRING FOOD

maria: YESYESYESYES 

JMads: can i come

Lion cub: yes j

JMads: FEDERALIST BROS FOR LIFE

Lion cub: FEDERALIST BROS FOR LIFE

Angie: this is still the vent group you know

Lion cub: yike

-

  _Lion cub sent a message to Sinners Anonymous™_

Lion cub: I love you all

Lion cub: I love you guys so much you are my only ffamily and I love you all

-

TJeffs: bob's burgers is my aesthetic

Lion cub: how many toothpicks on the ground

hERCULES MULLIGAN: dont play this game

Lion cub: come on! How many toothpicks?

and peggy: uh

hERCULES MULLIGAN: no it just involves me cleaning up toothpicks

and peggy: a hundred?

TJeff: Bob. 

hERCULES MULLIGAN: a hundred? 

Lion cub: nO

hERCULES MULLIGAN: theres three!

Lion cub: its three!

Lion cub: okay okay how many now?

TJeffs: BOB.

and peggy: THREE

hERCULES MULLIGAN: NO

john: im dating the worlds biggest idiots

JMads: s a m e

laf: peggy is tina rip

and peggy: YES

Lion cub: why are me and Thomas cuddling

john: I get james you get thomas

TJeffs: the edge is real

JMads: the boulder and the turtle ;0

TJeffs: Beauty and the iMMA BEAT YO ASS

Lion cub: I accept this

laf: we need go to church more

Lion cub: hate the sin love the sinner

laf: im leaving

and peggy: yike

**Author's Note:**

> I need to give alex a break yike
> 
> Edit: I POSTED THIS BEFORE THEY TALKED ABOUT IT. Y I K E S


End file.
